Unidos para siempre
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. ¿Por qué casarme de repente sonaba a mala idea...? Oh, sí, porque el novio no era él. Sam's POV. DxS


**¡Hola!  
Aqui esta una nueva (y pequeña) historia para Danny Phantom. Sobre ella: sé que hay muchos fics con la misma historia, pero de verdad lo quería escribir. Ahora sobre la escena de boda... Sam es judía y no se si se casen de esa manera, pero vamos a suponer que sí.  
Gracias por la atención y espero que les guste.  
*Y por supuesto, lo de Phantom Planet no ocurrió en este fic.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

**Unidos para siempre  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

"Danny", su dulce aroma, su cabello rebelde, sus bellos ojos azules, su expresión casi siempre sonriente, su sonrisa, sus labios...

Ya llevaba más de tres horas dándole vuelta al mismo asunto: yo estaba comprometida, ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Decidí venir a este lugar tan especial para pensar, un lugar que nos pertenecía a ambos. Yo y Danny solíamos pasar aquí las tardes, sólo para disfrutar de nuestra compañía y contemplar el ocaso. Ahora que ya no nos reuníamos aquí, lo único que me quedaba eran los recuerdos... una suave brisa, el viento en mi rostro... un recuerdo llegó.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-¿Qué es, Danny? – yo le preguntaba mientras él sostenía un paquete negro enfrente de mí... un regalo._

_-Adelante, averígualo tú misma – exclamó dejando el pesado regalo en mis manos._

_Ansiosa por ver qué era, destrocé el delicado papel que lo envolvía, y lo que quedó fue una caja de madera; esta era oscura, tenía miles de detalles grabados, parecía muy antigua... era divina._

_-¡Vaya, Danny, es preciosa! –exclamé gustosa._

_-Ehh... el verdadero regalo esta adentro._

_-¿En serio? Dudo que me guste más que la caja._

_Sin ninguna pista de lo que contenía, abrí lentamente el seguro que la mantenía cerrada, y cuando eche la tapa hacía atrás, contemplé lo que parecía un libro viejo, pero hermoso; era grueso y de pastas negras, se veía elegante._

_-Es de la Zona Fantasma – me aclaró Danny -, del castillo del Príncipe Aragon, para ser más específicos._

_-¡¿Lo robaste?!_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Es el favor que Dora me debía, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¡Cómo olvidarlo! _

_Dejé el cofre en una mesita cercana y saqué el libro, lo abrí en una página al azar y descubrí un poema que no había leído en ningún otro libro, no tenía autor._

_-Si te interesa, podría leer para ti de vez en cuando._

_-¡Oh, Danny, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado en la vida! – me lancé a abrazarlo - ¡Gracias!_

_El abrazo no fue como lo esperaba (como lo quería)__, el gran libro se interponía entre él y yo; pero aún así, él me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me aferré todo lo que pude a su cuerpo._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sam!_

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

A pesar de haber pasado 6 años desde mi cumpleaños número 18, ese seguía siendo el mejor regalo que he recibido.

El año pasado, cuando cumplí 23, Peter me regaló un ramo de rosas rojas, y luego me llevó a un restaurante caro en Londres. ¡Ni cerca!

Recordé de pronto el día en que me iría de vacaciones a Europa, tenía entonces 19 años. Por la tarde, Danny y Tucker me llevaron a Nasty Burger; la habían decorado de negro y habían puesto un enorme cartel que decía: _Te extrañaremos Sam._ "Solo me iré por dos meses" les dije. Me dieron un ramo de rosas negras y comimos mi helado favorito: de chocolate con lluvia de maní y glaseado oscuro con minimurciélagos por encima. "Fue idea de Danny" me susurró Tucker.

El plan original era irme de vacaciones (organizadas por mis padres) por dos meses a Inglaterra, pero luego, en una universidad reconocida se inauguró un fabuloso programa de Artes y Literatura, me inscribí y me quedé unos cuantos años más. Cuando se los comuniqué a mis amigos de Amity Park, ellos me apoyaron diciendo que si era lo mejor para mi, si eso era lo que quería, entonces ellos no tenían de que enojarse; Danny sonó muy triste... yo también lo extrañaría.

Durante mi primer semestre conocí a Peter; con el trato constante y su paciencia, comenzó a ganarse mí cariño, nos hicimos novios, y cuando nos graduamos, me pidió matrimonio.

Unos meses después, vinimos juntos a Amity Park para comunicarles la noticia a mis padres y amigos. Danny se comportó de lo más ermitaño: no contestaba ninguna llamada, no asistía a las usuales fiestas que mis padres organizaban a causa de mi compromiso, no se reunía conmigo y Tucker cuando salíamos juntos, me ignoraba por completo.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Tucker un día. "Todos estos años él esperó ansioso tu regreso, ¿por qué ahora se muestra tan distante?... bueno, no es como si no lo supiera ya, pero... si ese Peter te hace feliz, él debería serlo también".

¿A qué se refería Tucker con eso? Observó mi rostro de desconcierto. "Él te hace feliz, ¿cierto?"

Las siguientes semanas Danny se veía más calmado, a veces me miraba con nostalgia, pero luego pareció aceptarlo y todo volvió a la "normalidad"; entonces fui yo quien comenzó a buscarlo con excusas tontas: "¿no has visto a Tucker?" "¿qué cuenta tu familia? Hace mucho que no nos vemos", trataba de incluirlo en cada preparativo: la elección del pastel, del vestido, el color de las invitaciones... cuando me di cuenta del dolor en su rostro dejé de buscarlo.

Hace más de un mes que no lo veo; él no ha venido a verme, ni yo he ido a verlo. ¡Pero añoro tanto su presencia! Quisiera estar con él en estos momentos, mucho más de lo que quisiera estar con mi prometido... ahora, casarme ya no parece tan buena idea.

Esta mañana soñé con el día de mi boda; la marcha nupcial comenzó y yo me aventuré por el pasillo central de la iglesia; recuerdo perfectamente la sensación de felicidad, más grande que cualquier otra sensación que haya tenido alguna vez en un sueño, más grande incluso que la que sentiré el día de mi boda... el día real; cuando llegué con mi novio él estaba dándome la espalda, coloqué una mano en su hombro y lo vi voltearse, sus profundos ojos azules me miraron con dulzura... era Danny. Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me di una ducha, desayuné un poco y vine a este árbol... _nuestro_ árbol. Me recosté en el césped bajo su sombra.

Y desde entonces estoy aquí, preguntándome si es lo correcto casarme con Peter... tal vez el sueño fue una señal, tal vez debo tirar todo por la borda y seguir mis estúpidos instintos...

-Necesito una señal...

-No te cases. – escucho detrás de mi.

Esa es _su _voz. Me giro lentamente, y ahí esta, de pie frente a mi, Danny, mi mejor amigo, el chico de mi sueño.

-Por favor, no te cases Sam –suplica.

-¡Danny!

Trato de ponerme de pie, pero en ese mismo instante él trata de agacharse para quedar más cerca de mí... ¡misión cumplida! Ahora nuestros rostros están separados escasos centímetros.

-¿Por qué me lo pides hasta ahora? ¡Mi boda es en dos días!

-Lo sé soy un tonto. Yo solo quería que fueras feliz; él era a quien tú querías, a quien habías escogido; pero luego Tucker me dijo que si tú eras el amor de mi vida, luchara por ti... y mírame, pidiéndote a dos días de tu boda que no te cases, que dejes a ese hombre que estuvo contigo esto últimos 5 años, para ser feliz conmigo.

-Danny...

-Sam, ya te lo había dicho antes: yo no imagino mi vida sin ti, no te imagino casada con ese tipo... ¡Sam, por favor, no te cases!

-No planeaba hacerlo.

-...

-Danny, si hay alguien capaz de hacerme desistir, ese eres tú. Estos últimos meses contigo, y a la vez sin ti, me han abierto los ojos y me han hecho ver que si debo casarme con alguien, ese alguien debes ser tú.

Nos unimos en un tierno beso que deja al descubierto el amor mutuo que había entre los dos. Toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me sigue besando. Las ganas contenidas hasta entonces hacen de este el mejor beso que alguien nos haya dado en la vida. Es este beso el que nos libera a ambos... para luego unirnos para siempre.

FIN

* * *

**¿Patetico? ¿Dio más miedo que mi supuesta historia de terror? ¿Merece una oportunidad?  
Me gustaría mucho saber lo que opinan, así que (si quieren -y si hay alguien leyendo esto-) pueden dejar un review diciendome qué les pareció, acepto de todo.  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
